


HOLD ONTO ME

by lila_luscious1



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: It's over..Lucas Ripley is dead...the funeralconcluded, the pomp and circumstance ofThe Seatlle FD laying to rest one of theirown, One Of Their Most Decorated...allthat's left is this small gathering...friends,family, colleagues...to continue mourning him





	1. Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [FanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionLover/gifts), [Audrey Kendeck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Audrey+Kendeck).

After an hour or two of Andy, Maya, and Vic cuddling together on  
the big bed in the Master bedroom, Andy slips away and out into  
the living room. She immediately spies Robert Sullivan, seated some  
distance away from the other mourners...a look of shell-shock, of  
dis-belief on his handsome face-his eyes look 'blasted'...not  
with alcohol...with GRIEF...

He doesn't even see her approach, doesn't acknowledge her presence  
until she takes both of his big hands in hers. He raises his head, his  
face tear-stained, his eyes, under their thick brows, red-rimmed and  
shining.

He lets his bald pate fall forward, slowly, toward her welcoming  
bosom...freeing her hands, she guides it to rest...neither says a word.

In a far corner, Ryan sees his former lover comforting another Man, and turns  
away...

Her face close to Robert's ear, Andy croons, " I KNOW, I KNOW...It Hurts...  
It hurts SO BAD...you'll get through it...I'll help you-I WILL-hold onto me...  
you can do that, can't you? Hold ONTO ME?...

A long shuddering breath, and he nods, his face still tight against her wet blouse.


	2. I'M STILL HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sometime around 0400 hrs, Andy stirs awake  
...she and Robert have fallen asleep together on  
the sofa...his head still cradled against her chest...  
She's stiff, and takes special care not waken Sully  
when she disengages from him and stands up to stretch..  
I'd better get him home, she says to herself...]
> 
> .

Andy (whispering): Robert...Robert..

Robert (stirring): Hmmm...wha'...

Andy: Let's get you home..you should lie down

Robert: Ummm...huhh...I'll just stay right here...with you....

[Andy flashes back to the look on Ryan's face when he saw  
She and Robert together-if they stay, he might come back,  
and the last thing anyone needs in this time of mourning,  
it's the awkwardness that is sure to occur between the three,  
in case of Ryan's return...they'll go the SULLIVAN's to rest]...

Andy: Come on...Robert, it's OK...come on, let's go.

Robert allows her to pull him to his feet, and sling one  
of his muscled arms around her shoulders. Holding on  
to one another, they lock up, and head towards Sully's  
vehicle.

She drives, while he dozes fitfully, in the passenger seat of his  
BMW SUV. The drive, un-locking and re-locking of the door,  
to his condo, and making their way into the Master bedroom is completed  
in twenty-five minutes. Inside, Andy hesitates, then asks, softly:

I can stay, if you want...or sleep on the couch, I don't mind...my Mom  
used to say "Mija, como visitante, nunca quite su cama del dueño,  
which means...

Robert: 'A visitor should never deprive the owner of the home  
of his/her bed,' Robert interrupts, while finishing her sentence.

Andy: Wow! I'm impressed, Captain...spittin' da SPANISH-y  
muy bueno! Now; I'm gonna get undressed, but NO FUNNY  
BUSINESS, Sir...I don't wanna be alone, and neither do you, hmm...?  
So we sleep, hold each other-COMFORT EACH OTHER, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Mija, como visitante, nunca quite su  
del dueño:
> 
> Daughter-A visitor should never deprive the owner of  
the home of his/her bed


	3. The MEMORIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Ripley's Memorial Service

"Lucas Ripley was Man admired, a Man each Member of  
SFD tried to emulate, to live by the standard that he set.  
The Cheif...never asked, and never WOULD ask, a member  
of SFD to enter a building that he HIMSELF would  
not enter, to to get-into a dangerous situation that he HIMSELF  
would not under-take...he is Loved, and continues to be loved-  
by each of the members of Station 19, and all of the Seattle fire  
houses, and hospitals.

One reason that he was so highly regarded here, and everywhere, is the  
way he stood up for and supported his Teams. He was fair, practical,  
and set high standrads, but instead of resenting him for that, it drove  
us to work harder to reach those standards."

"I'm Victoria Hughes-Ripley...the Chief called me 'Eggy"-you can  
probably guess why." Nods and muffled chuckles from the assembled.  
"Luke and I stacked reason upon reason as to why we shouldn't finalize  
our relationship with a ceremony, and now that it's too late, none of  
those reasons seems valid...I hope that the Lucas Family will accept me  
as one of them; I know that Luke would want that...I WANT THAT.

"I love you, babe...now and forever. I'll never forget you, and I'll tell  
little Victor or Jennifer about you EVERY DAY. Their Daddy was a Hero,  
and I'll make sure that they know that. I'm going to start bawling out of  
control here in a moment, and so thank you for listening, thank you for  
coming to this memorial service.

Leaving the stage, she's intercepted by Jennifer Lucas, who offers her hand.  
"Perhaps you remember me from the hospital; I'm Jennifer."

"Of course...of course I remember you. Your Brother was...EVERYTHING to  
me."

"Yes, I know...may I come and visit you later? As you said: Luke would want it."

"Yes, of course...we can go to my place together, if you'd like."

"Let's do that."


	4. BEAUTIFUL MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settled in Vic and Lucas's home, the "Sisters In Law"  
discuss the funeral, and Vic's pregnancy

"That was the most beautiful, fitting eulogy I've heard, Victoria. Thank You."

"Please: friends and family call me Vic. And I appreciate you saying that-I didn't  
even have to write anything down-it's like...I was talking directly TO HIM...ya know?"

From Jennifer, with a sad smile: "I do. I leaned on him so much. He'd call after a bad day,  
or a setback I'd had, as if he somehow KNEW that I needed to talk. What a good guy."

They click wine glasses (Vic has GRAPE JUICE) in a silent salute.

"Now-when are you due, Sister In Law? I need to start planning a baby shower."

To herself, Vic repeats the words Jennifer'd just spoken: _Sister In Law_  
_I'm a...RIPLEY?_

The pretty "widow" brushes away a tear before replying. "Eight and a half months to go-  
you know how these things are: estimating a due date..."

"DON'T I?!", Jennifer laughs. "I have the back-aches from carting around 9 pounds of baby as  
proof! But the PAY-OFF, Vic...the PAY-OFF...when you hold him or her for the first time...that's  
the payoff."


	5. ALL A DREAM...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the TWIST...

Victoria Hughes doesn't want to open her eyes. Facing the day seems like too much. Unbearable. How  
to go on? For someone struggling with how to live prior to meeting Lucas, the task ahead seems almost  
insurmountable. The Impossible Dream. Don Quixote. Who will help me?, hold me when I need a hug,  
comfort me when I'm sad? And THE BABY...if she chooses not to face the future, who will bear the responsibility  
of growing this little one into a tresponsible, productive citizen? But the thought of bringing the child up alone...  
the very thought rends her heart into tatters.

She stirs, props herself up on one elbow. Go on she must...she'd promised her Lucas, and this promise, of all others,  
she'll fulfill. She stretches, and her foot bumps something...flexing her toes, HAIR scrunches between them. Mabye  
Travis stayed over night..."Hey Trav? Get up, SleepyHead..."

Lucas Ripley groans awake, and 'norningbreath wafts over the shocked and unbelieving Eggy. "What's all the commotion,  
Eggs?!", he complains. "I was up all night clearing that warehouse fiasco up. Just another hour, 'K?"

"What...HOW!?..."How are you HERE?" ( _It CAN'T BE! Can It!? _)

"You were kicking up like a **roo** all night practically all...nightmare?

"Yeah...nightmare."

**Thank God! It was all a dream, just a horrible nightmare**.

************************************

Biggie Smalls (Juicy)

**It was all a dream**.  
I used to read Word Up magazine  
Salt'n'Pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine  
Hangin' pictures on my wall


End file.
